Come Little Children
by DreamingDF
Summary: [Post-Weirdmageddon] Una criatura de Gravity Falls está rejuveneciendo a sus habitantes para tenerlos bajo su merced. Ahora que Stan y Dipper fueron atrapados y Ford volvió a ser un adulto joven, depende de él y Mabel salvar a sus respectivos hermanos y luchar contra sus hormonas revolucionadas antes de caer en la tentación [Dedicado a Grenouille. DeLarge] [Fordbel]
1. Chapter I

_Holiiiii~_

 _Este es el fic del que les hablaba en mi perfil. Está dedicado a Grenouille .DeLarge, tienes un gran talento y gracias a ti me enamoré de esta pareja tan rara XD Iremos juntas al infierno :'D_

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es de Alex Hirsch. (Creo que así se escribía...)_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto Tío-Sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

 _Come little children._

 _~1~_

—¿Pacífica?

La rubia de 15 años miró indecisa a los gemelos Pines.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Mabel.

Era el cuarto verano que visitaban _Gravity Falls_ y cada año los gemelos Pines se sorprendían más. Había comenzado a nacer nuevas especies. Nuevas criaturas hacían presencia en el pequeño pueblo. Los Pines, aficionados por la aventura y el misterio, estaban encantados. Muchas veces casi no llegaban a contarla por sus descuidos, pero eran un equipo. Siempre se cubrirían las espaldas.

Y hoy, parecía haber otro misterio.

—Son mis padres.

Dipper torció el gesto.

Desde que los gemelos se habían hecho amigos de la rubia, esta siempre le contaba de sus problemas familiares, sin mencionar que Preston no apreciaba mucho la compañía de Dipper y Mabel alrededor de su hija.

—¿Qué te hicieron ahora? —Exigió saber el pino, conteniendo su furia.

Mabel alzó las cejas y sonrió al ver esa faceta en su hermano. Vio de reojo a su amiga, quien también había formado una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

—No sabía que te importaba tanto, Pines.

Él tosió, mirando hacia un lado.

—¿Y bien?

—No me han hecho nada —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ese es el problema —Murmuró.

Dipper y Mabel se miraron.

 _¿Qué?_

—Creo que no comprendo...

—Mis padres se fueron de viaje para quitarse el estrés —Hizo comillas al rodar los ojos—. Se suponía que volvían la semana pasada. Pregunté y dijeron que habían llegado a Gravity Falls, pero nadie los ha visto.

—Así que... ¿Un nuevo misterio? ¿Para buscar a tus padres? —El castaño hizo una mueca, pero terminó por resoplar—. Bien, siguen siendo tus padres, ¿no? Comenzaremos en el bosque. Iré por mis cosas. Mabel —La castaña lo miró—, ¿puedes ir por Ford? Está en el laboratorio.

—Está bien, Dippy —Le regaló una sonrisa a ambos y se fue.

* * *

Mabel bajó por las escaleras en busca de su tío. Desgraciadamente, el ascensor se había descompuesto y Ford se había estado dedicando a repararlo los cuatro últimos días. La castaña sonrió. Tal vez echarle una mano no estaría mal.

—¿Tío Ford? ¿Estás aquí? —Preguntó al llegar al piso más subterráneo—. Dipper y yo necesitamos tu ayuda —Más silencio—. ¿Tío Ford?

Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios al visualizar a su tío durmiendo al lado del elevador. Supuso que se había cansado y se había echado una siesta.

Mabel se acercó con precaución hacia él. Debía despertarlo con tacto y amabilidad. Una vez lo había despertado de un grito y Stanford no reaccionó muy bien. Había cogido su arma y le había apuntado apenas había abierto los ojos.

Tembló ante el recuerdo.

Su tío hasta el día de hoy seguía disculpándose por eso, pero Mabel no tenía nada que perdonarle. Ford aparentaba mantenerse al margen en toda situación, pero su corazón era extremadamente frágil. Al igual que Stanley, careció de amor durante años, sin mencionar que se había traumatizado gracias a los horrores que había vivido los años que estuvo perdido en el portal.

Los veranos anteriores, había dormido con él algunas noches cuando tenía pesadillas. Recordaba muy bien cómo temblaba su cuerpo cuando la envolvía en sus brazos...

—¡Ah!

Estuvo tan sumida en sus recuerdos que había tropezado con una de las herramientas esparcidas en el sector; no logró agarrarse de nada y cayó encima de Ford, quitándole el aire.

—¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Lo siento, tío Ford! —Exclamó Mabel al incorporarse un poco, mirando la asustada y confundida expresión de él—... Es que tropecé y... Perdón —Murmuró apenada.

Stanford suspiró de alivio. Por un segundo, creyó que ni lograría contarlo. Solo había sido un accidente de su sobrina.

—Está bien, Mabel —Acarició su cabello—. Tú misma lo dijiste, tropezaste. Fue un accidente.

Ella sonrió, agradecida.

—Um... ¿Podrías...?

Mabel parpadeó, sin comprender. De pronto, recordó que se encontraba encima de su tío. De seguro era muy pesada. Se incorporó, limpiando su falda y su suéter. Trataba de no mirar a Ford a la cara, se sentía _extrañamente_ acalorada.

Se sintió un poco mejor al oírlo carraspear. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba incómodo o nervioso.

 _Era tan tierno_ , pensó Mabel, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Amm... ¿Más o menos?

Ford alzó una ceja. Mabel se rió.

—Los padres de Pacífica desaparecieron en el bosque hace muchos días. Yo creo que pueden ser los gnomos —Opinó al llevarse sus dedos a su mentón—. Pero no creo que quieran para _eso_ a los Northwest. Están casados, ¿no? —Se cuestionó en voz alta, mirando atentamente a su tío.

—Mabel, los gnomos normalmente se inclinan por los niños al tener una estatura similar a la de ellos, no creo que sean los culpables de la desaparición de los padres de tu amiga.

—Mmmmmm... —Se acarició dramáticamente las sienes con el ceño fruncido, concentrada.

Stanford sonrió al ver esa adorable expresión en el rostro de su sobrina.

—Puede ser una nueva criatura.

La castaña alzó la vista y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Pero qué podría ser?

—Honestamente, no tengo idea. Pero ya sabremos lo que es —Se acercó a su abrigo y sacó su arma—. Saldremos a investigar esta noche.

—¡Qué bien! —Pegó un saltito—. ¡En busca de más aventuras!

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter II

_Hola, bebés~_

 _Acá les traigo otro capítulo!_

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _Fic dedicado a Grenouille .DeLarge_

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es de Alex Hirsch. (Creo que así se escribía...)_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto Tío-Sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

 _Come Little Children_

~2~

Esa misma noche, Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford caminaban por el bosque, cada uno con una linterna.

—¿Qué crees que sea, seis dedos?

—El camino que tomaron los Northwest fue por el territorio de los unicornios —Tanto él como Mabel hicieron una mueca, recordando a los insoportables seres—. Pero todos sabemos que ellos odian a los humanos, es probable que haya otra criatura vagando por ahí.

—Eso no ayuda mucho —Stanley hizo una mueca—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Caminaremos en círculos toda la noche?

—¿Qué tal si nos separamos? —Ofreció Dipper.

—No lo sé, podríamos enfrentarnos a algo sumamente peligroso...

—¡Oh, vamos! —Stan rodeó el cuello de su hermano con su brazo, sonriéndole—. Sobrevivimos a una Apocalipsis. Comparado con eso, de seguro es solo un insecto. Estoy de acuerdo con Dipper.

El adolescente sonrió ante el apoyo.

—Estaremos bien, tío Ford.

—¡Sí! Y si algo ocurre, gritaremos a toooodo pulmón —Prometió Mabel con una gran sonrisa.

Ford miró a los tres integrantes de su familia, indeciso.

Suspiró.

—Está bien. Dipper, irás al norte. Stan, oeste. Mabel, tú al este. Yo iré al sur —Ocultó sus armas en su bolsillo trasero—. ¿Todos con sus radios?

Los tres asintieron.

* * *

Mabel llevaba caminando más de una hora en el bosque y no se había topado con nada inusual. Esa cosa podría estar en cualquier lado, y por lo que notó, no se encontraba en el territorio que pisaba ella. Se detuvo un momento para sacar de su mochila una barra de chocolate.

Mordió con alivio el dulce, feliz de al fin comer algo, después de todo no habían cenado, para gran desgracia de Stan y ella, por supuesto.

Claro, a Dipper no le importaba mucho, solo tendía a leer, experimentar en compañía de Ford, más aventuras, y fin. Gracias a eso, su hermano menor por cinco minutos finalmente le había sobrepasado su estatura, dejándola atrás.

Pero Mabel ya no se quejaba, pues su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando y de acuerdo a los consejos y comentarios de Wendy, se estaba volviendo _irresistible_. Pero claro, quien tenía un cuerpo explosivo era su amiga Pacífica, quien se había comenzado a desarrollar antes que las demás chicas. Tal vez por eso Dipper escribía tanto de ella en su nuevo diario.

 _No es que lo hubiese leído, claro_...

¿Y ella qué? Aunque era bonita y _sensual_ , no lograba nada con un chico del pueblo. Ella buscaba un lindo romance, no encuentros pasionales que destilaban hormonas por todos lados. Pacífica le había echado en cara que aún no experimentaba _desear_ a un chico, por lo que no podía opinar al respecto.

No sabía si darle la razón…

Pero incluso Candy y Grenda le daban la razón a la rubia.

 _Tal vez te gustan los mayores_ , la voz de su orgullosa amiga se coló en su cabeza.

Mabel infló sus mofletes.

— _No_ —Siguió caminando rápidamente—. Mala, Mabel. _Ma-la_. No puedes pecar en pensamiento, o lo harás de verdad —Se revolvió el cabello.

Era estúpido y… Raro. Pero eran Pines. A los Pines le gustaban las cosas raras, ¿verdad?

Frenó sus pasos al visualizar algo pequeño entre los árboles. Mabel retrocedió y sacó su confiable _garfio volador_. Era demasiado pequeño, parecía un...

La castaña abrió enormemente los ojos al ver una niña de cabellos oscuros correr con felicidad en medio del bosque.

La adolescente no podía creer que hacía una niña en medio de la nada jugando en semejante lugar. Notó que uno de sus okos estaba cerrado. Le recordaba a...

 _Ahora que la veía bien..._

No.

—¿ _Linda Susan_? —Susurró, perpleja.

La menor al oír su nombre salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

—¡Espera! —Comenzó a perseguirla mientras sacaba su radio—. ¿Hola? ¿Dipper?

Sin dejar de correr, miró el aparato al no recibir respuesta.

Estaba apagado.

—Ugh, tonta...

Finalmente lo prendió y un escandaloso griterío se escuchó del otro lado.

— _¡Ahhhh! ¡Tío Ford!_

— _¡Dipper! ¿Dónde estás?_

— _¡E-El tío Stan...!_

Mabel tragó saliva y aceleró el paso.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el tío Stan, Dipper? —Decidió intervenir.

— _¡Mabel! ¡Al fin respondiste! ¿Por qué no contestabas? —_ Le regañó su hermano.

—Umm... La señal es malísima...

— _Eso no importa ahora_ —Intervino la voz de Ford—. _¿Estás bien, Mabel? ¿Tuviste algún problema?_

—No, solo algo raro... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡El tío Stan...!

— _¡Aaah!_

—¡Dipper! —Soltaron tanto Ford como Mabel al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Tío Ford! La cascada... Allí..._

El corazón de Mabel dio un vuelco y comenzó a desacelerar su carrera. Había notado la voz de su hermano un poco más aguda. Le recordaba a la que tenía cuando fueron a Gravity Falls por primera vez.

— _¿Dipper?_

Silencio.

* * *

Ford corrió a la dirección que su sobrino le había indicado, no estaba muy lejos de allí. A lo lejos, escuchó una melodiosa voz femenina. Frunció el ceño y presionó con fuerza el arma bajo sus dedos.

A una gran distancia, notó una figura femenina que tenía posada sus manos en el rostro de...

—¡Dipper!

La criatura alzó la vista.

Ford notó su piel gris, casi podrida, pero sus ojos brillantes y azules se veían más vivos que nunca. Su largo cabello caía como cascada en su espalda. Llevaba un vestido blanco desgarrado y sucio.

Parecía un fantasma, pero a la vez se veía _casi humana_. Debería ser un categoría diez.

 _Tal vez._

La mujer sonrió y volvió a mirar a Dipper. Posó sus morados labios en la frente del castaño, quien cerro los ojos y se dejó hacer. Se acercó al oído del menor y le susurró algo que Ford no logró comprender.

El adolescente abrió sus ojos. Sus cuencas resplandecieron al igual que todo su cuerpo mientras se... ¿Encogía?

Ford contempló en shock cómo su sobrino rejuvenecía rápidamente hasta volver a ser un infante de unos cuatro o cinco años.

¿Esa cosa realmente había transformado a su sobrino en un niño nuevamente?

—Mami.

Dipper abrazaba al espectro con ahínco.

— _Ve a jugar con tus hermanitos, Mason_.

—Sí, mami.

La mujer sonrió y se levantó.

— _Come little children_ —Comenzó a cantar—. _The time's come to play..._

Ford se giró abruptamente al oír unos pasos apresurados venir hacia su dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al ver una gran cantidad de niños correr hacia la mujer y a Dipper. Entre la multitud, Ford reconoció a uno.

—¡Stanley!

El menor lo ignoró olímpicamente y se reunió con el resto del grupo, abrazando a Dipper.

— _Míralos_ —Ford miró al ser, quien contemplaba con una sonrisa a los niños—. _Tan bellos, tan inocentes. No seguirán atormentándose por cosas que un niño jamás debería preocuparse. ¿No lo crees, Stanford Pines?_ —Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de diversión y ternura.

—¡Déjalos ir! —Le apuntó—. ¡Libera a mi hermano y a mi sobrino!

— _¿Por qué? Son tan felices ahora... —_ Acercó a Stan y a Dipper contra su pecho—. _Ya no sufren por las cosas tan horribles por las que pasaron. Ahora su única preocupación es jugar y ser felices_ —Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ambos niños la abrazaron de vuelta—. _¿No deseas lo mismo, Stanford? Conviértete en un miembro más de mi hermosa familia_ —Se separó de todos los niños y caminó hacia él. Ford bajó su arma lentamente—. _Déjame sanar todo el daño que todos esos demonios y monstruos provocaron._

Stanford sabía que esto era lo mismo que un trato con el diablo, pero la voz suave y maternal que salía de la boca de esa mujer era realmente tentadora. Era como volver a ser un niño y ser capaz de correr hacia los brazos de su madre sin pensárselo.

— _Come little child_ —Cantó suavemente al posar sus manos en sus mejillas—. _I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment_...

El arma cayó al suelo. El científico sintió unas profundas ganas de dormir. Sintió su cuerpo mucho más liviano, mucho más ligero... estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando...

—¡Garfio volador!

La mujer logró separarse de Ford antes de que esa cosa le atravesara y desapareció, seguida de los niños.

Ford parpadeó un par de veces y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, respirando fuerte.

Muy bien, lo claro de esta rara situación es que ese espectro rejuvenecía a las personas al punto de volverlas niños, mientras se dejaban hipnotizar por la maternal voz de la mujer.

 _¡Puta madre, estuvo cerca!_

—¡Tío Ford!

Él alzó la vista y vio a Mabel correr hacia él.

—Gracias, Mabel —Suspiró, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—No es nada, tío Ford —Sonrió al terminar de acercarse y lo alumbró—. ¿Estás bieEEH? ¡Ah! —Lo señaló con sorpresa.

Ford enarcó una ceja.

—¿Mabel? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La castaña estaba boquiabierta observándolo.

¿Y es que quién no se sorprendería?

Mabel había encontrado a su tío en un aspecto mucho más jovial. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, algunas arrugas habían desaparecido, pero las ojeras seguían presentes. También era visible su ahora cabello castaño oscuro.

La adolescente sacó su espejito de bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo entregó. Ford lo aceptó, sin entender cuál era el problema. Gracias a la luz de la linterna, logro verse bien.

 _Oh, mierda_.


	3. Chapter III

_Hola, bebés~ Bienvenidos seaaaan al mundo del pecado donde nuestros gustos son raros y discriminados, pero lo bueno de esto, es que no hay nada de diversión si eres como los demás :D_

 _Dedicado a Grenouille .DeLarge_

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex Hirsch (… Qué? Aún no estoy segura si se escribe así xD)_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto Tío-Sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar._

 _Si no te gusta, no lo leas, duhh?_

* * *

 _Come Little Children_

 _~3~_

Mabel caminaba detrás de su tío a una distancia prudente. Ambos habían tratado de seguir el rastro del espectro por horas, pero no hubo éxito alguno.

Ford no tuvo más opción que devolverse a la cabaña, después de todo su sobrina no había comido nada y debía mantenerla en buen estado para recuperar a sus respectivos hermanos. Además, debían reunir la mayor información posible para contraatacar.

—¡¿Los convierte en niños?! —Exclamó Mabel antes de echarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

Para desgracia de ambos, no había casi nada para preparar la cena, por lo que Mabel sacó el helado napolitano que habían estado reservando en el congelador. Ford, en cambio, había preferido tomarse una taza de café.

—Así es —Se cruzó de brazos, serio—. Yo mismo pude ver cómo Dipper era transformado en un niño. También pude ver a Stanley, pero no pareció reconocerme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía por qué había visto a Linda Susan como una niña, pero el hecho de no reconocerle…

—Creo que se debe al rejuvenecimiento. Debe ser un efecto secundario del hechizo.

—¿Y cómo empleó el hechizo ese fantasma? ¿Puedes revertirlo?

—No estoy seguro —Hizo una mueca—. Se trataba de una simple canción de cuna de un fantasma categoría diez. Por un momento creí que no era un espíritu, pero…

—Puede tratarse de otra criatura —Mabel apartó el helado y apoyó sus mejillas en sus manos.

Ford sonrió un poco al ver el rostro sucio de su sobrina. Seguía siendo una niña en el fondo. Sacó una servilleta y se la extendió. Mabel parpadeó, para después reírse y la aceptó.

—No, es un categoría diez, Mabel. Lo difícil será encontrarlo y saber el motivo de por qué está haciendo esto y cómo podemos solucionarlo sin causar daños mayores.

—Hay algo que no comprendo…—Murmuró al terminar de limpiar el helado que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios y su nariz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Alzó una ceja.

—Umm, pues…—Sintió sus mejillas calentarse repentinamente. _¿Qué rayos?_ — No eres un niño, tío Ford. Y me recuerdas. ¿Por qué estás _tú_ así?

Él entrecerró los ojos, meditando las palabras de Mabel.

—Mi mente no se vio afectada por esto —Dio un par de golpes en su cabeza, resonando la placa de metal que tenía en su cráneo—. Mi mente no se puede borrar con nada.

—Oooohhh —Soltó Mabel, sin saber qué más decir.

—Por eso mis recuerdos no se borraron. Además, interrumpiste el canto, por eso asumo que quedé —Se miró a sí mismo, aún no se acostumbraba a ser joven de nuevo—… Estancado en esta edad. Calculo que debo tener entre veintisiete y treinta años, tal vez.

Mabel contuvo una risita nerviosa y apoyó con más insistencia sus manos contra sus sonrosadas mejillas. Debido al tiempo que estuvo del otro lado del portal, Ford siempre se vio más joven que su gemelo en muchos aspectos, no sabía si fue por efectos raros u otra cosa. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, siempre lo había encontrado atrayente. Observaba a su tío de una forma platónica, y sabía que estaba mal, por lo que prefería seguir siendo la única chica para sus ojos en su familia. No pedía sentimientos románticos, el amor que le tenía ahora era más que suficiente.

Sin embargo ahora le era extremadamente difícil. Se sentía repentinamente nerviosa, cosa que nunca sucedía. Ella siempre fue extrovertida con las personas, incluyendo la población masculina. Actuar tímidamente en frente de Ford siempre algo que trató de mejorar con los años, pero justo ahora sus defensas habían caído.

—… ¿Crees que todos los del pueblo sean niños?

—Tendríamos que averiguarlo, pero necesito que descanses primero —Le sonrió al levantarse—. Ve a dormir, Mabel. Faltan solo unas horas para que amanezca.

— _Buuuuuuu…_

Ford le dirigió una última sonrisa y se retiró de la cocina, dejando a la castaña sola. Mabel suspiró mientras se estiraba, estaba muy cansada, pero recuperar a Dipper y Stan no era una opción. Era una obligación por parte de ambos hermanos. Dejó el helado en el congelador y se sentó en el sofá de Stan. No tenía ganas de dormir sola en su habitación sin su hermano, sin mencionar que pensaba que apenas subiera un escalón, caería dormida en medio de las escaleras.

* * *

—Oye.

—¡AH! —Se levantó de golpe, provocando que cayera sentada al suelo—. ¡Aaaaauuuuch!

—¿Ya terminaste?

Mabel alzó la vista y se encontró con una impaciente Pacífica, de brazos cruzados. Se le veía impaciente.

—¡Pacífica, estás bien! —Dio un salto para abrazarla.

La rubia hizo una mueca y se apartó del gesto, confundida.

—Huh, sí, claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—¡No vas a creerlo! —estiró sus brazos y los movió dramáticamente—. ¡Hay un fantasma que canta _muuuuy_ bonito y hace joven a las personas!

Pacífica hizo una mueca, sin comprender exactamente a qué quería llegar su amiga.

—… ¿Y?

—… Y… Tal vez tus padres fueron capturados por esa cosa y fueron transformados en niños —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Wow, wow, espera… ¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Dipper está seguro de esto?

—Huh… Pues —Jugó con sus dedos—… Verás… Dipper… También fue atrapado con el tío Stan —Murmuró muy bajito, pero su amiga logró oírle.

—Oh, vaya… Genial, ¿y ahora qué? —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a ese fantasma sin ese torpe? La última vez que lidié con uno, no lo habría logrado sin él.

—¡Tranquiiiiiiiiiiiiiila! —Rodeó sus hombros con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Se te olvida que nuestro tío es el autor de los diarios? ¡Podrá solucionarlo en un santiamén!

—Ah, el otro anciano —Asintió, un poco más calmada.

— _Oh_ , ese es _otro_ detalle…

Pacífica alzó una de sus perfectas cejas, estaba harta de tanto misterio. La castaña soltó una risita silenciosa y jaló de la blusa violeta de su amiga para que la acompañara, pero no fue necesario. Apenas había querido doblar al pasillo, chocó contra Ford.

—¡Mabel! Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, tío Ford —Le regaló una radiante sonrisa mientras volvía a tirar a de la rubia, logrando que su tío notara su presencia—. Pacífica nos acompañará al pueblo.

—¿Qué le sucedió, señor Pines? Se ve… Diferente —Miró alternativamente al autor y a su amiga—. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con ese fantasma?

—Sí —Abrió enormemente sus ojos e infló su pecho con orgullo—. Gracias a mí, el tío Ford está a salvo… Más o menos —Se rió con nerviosismo al verlo de reojo.

Él le sonrió unos segundos, pero después se tornó serio y se ajustó sus lentes.

—Muy bien, iremos a pueblo para averiguar qué tan grande es la influencia del territorio de ese fantasma.


	4. Chapter IV

_Holaaaa :'D estuve viendo y ya tengo 8 favoritos! Tenemos a muchos pecadores por aquí 7u7 No les quito más tiempo._

 _Dedicado a Grenouille .DeLarge._

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex Hirsch._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto Tío-sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

 _Come Little Children._

 _~4~_

—Parece un pueblo fantasma, tío Ford —Comentó Mabel al regresar al auto—. Solo encontré a Grenda, creo que Candy fue atrapada. Oh, y Pacífica fue de compras.

Ford asintió y se acomodó mejor en el asiento frente al volante.

Mabel contuvo un suspiro. Después de _Weirdmageddon_ y se supo la verdad sobre los Pines mayores, muchos habitantes se resintieron con el autor por haber construido el portal y ser el _causante_ de la apocalipsis. Técnicamente, en la mente de la castaña, ella era la verdadera culpable, pero eso era un secreto de familia y amigos. Hasta el día de hoy, algunos aún no aceptaban a Ford como tal, por lo que al científico no le gustaba mucho rondar por el pueblo, respetando que no era bienvenido allí.

—Bueno, su influencia es grande. Debemos atraparlo antes de que termine con nosotros.

—Pacífica y Grenda vendrán a almorzar a la casa —Le informó a ingresar al auto de Stan, tomando el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Qué hay de la comida?

—Oh —Se rio, avergonzada de haber olvidado que la despensa y refrigerador estaban carentes de cualquier cosa comestible, _salvo el helado_ —. Llamaré a Grenda para que traiga una pizza.

El hombre de anteojos sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

— _¿Quieres construir una barrera para lo sobrenatural?_ —La voz de Fiddleford sonó un tanto extrañada.

—¿Es factible? —Sonrió.

— _Supongo_ … _Yo creo que sí_. _¡Estará lista cuando menos lo imagines!_ —Soltó una sonora carcajada—. _¿Pero a qué se debe tan repentinamente?_

—Es cierto, vives en las afueras del pueblo —Comentó al aire, recordando que su amigo ahora vivía en la antigua mansión _Northwest_ —. Hay un fantasma aterrorizando _Gravity Falls_ , transforma a todos en niños...

— _¡Vaya, una buena forma para ser joven nuevamente!_

—Y borran tu memoria, Fidds —Completó finalmente, callando al que una vez fue llamado el loco del pueblo.

— _Oh._

Ford esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se recuperara emocionalmente de la información. Aún le resultaba un tema sensible y no lo culpaba, sin mencionar que ser anciano despertaba el lado más sensible de ti en algunas ocasiones. Él mismo había pasado por eso algunas ocasiones.

—… ¿Fiddleford?

— _¡Regresé! Haré algo factible y seguro. ¡Adiós!_

Antes de que dijese algo más, McGucket ya había colgado. El castaño apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y meditó.

No entendía por qué un fantasma había aparecido tan de repente, y a juzgar por las ropas de la figura, de seguro había muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo. Algo no calzaba. De seguro fue encerrado en un artículo de plata y este se rompió.

Era lo más lógico que tenía por ahora.

—¡Tío Ford! ¡Te dejamos pizza de helado en el congelador! —La voz de Mabel se escuchó desde arriba, provocando un bufido y una sonrisa en el rostro del autor.

Se levantó para estirarse, sintiéndose endemoniadamente bien. Ser joven nuevamente tenía sus ventajas.

 _Hora de trabajar._

* * *

Mabel sonrió, encantada con su trabajo. Después de que Pacífica y Grenda se fueran armadas, cortesía de ella en caso de que ocurriera algo, había decidido dibujar un buen rato y colorear. Gracias a los talleres que había tomado durante las clases y también la ayuda de su tío Ford, había mejorado bastante. Ahora, había terminado de dibujar a Waddles en una pose de batalla, sosteniendo su garfio volador.

El cerdito en cuestión se acercó.

—Es bello, ¿no?

Este le gruñó suavemente en respuesta. La castaña sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Quieres ver qué está haciendo el tío Ford? —El animal le miró fijamente—. _¡Siiiiiiii, oink, oink~!_

Con su mascota en brazos, bajo por el ya reparado elevador hasta donde se encontraba su tío. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, visualizó enseguida a su tío sentado en el suelo rodeado por un montón de papales. Mabel los reconoció como las fotocopias que había sacado Stan del _Tercer Diario_.

—¿Qué tal vas, tío Ford? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Cuestionó al acercarse a él.

—Comida estaría bien. Gracias, cariño —Contestó, sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles que describían a los fantasmas.

—¡Enseguida, señor! —Hizo un gesto militar—. _Waddles_ te hará compañía.

No logró entender lo que murmuró Ford, pero estuvo segurísima que fue una afirmación. Dejó a su mascota al lado de su tío y subió nuevamente al ascensor. Hizo una mueca en el camino, había olvidado que el resto de la pizza estaba vertida con helado.

—… Tal vez con _Pitt Cola_ puede saber mejor…—Comentó al sacar una lata y el plato.

No pudo evitar sonreír al volver. Waddles estaba recostado en el regazo de Ford, quien ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Se ven comodooooooos~—Comentó al sentarse en frente de su tío, dejando el plato a su lado—. ¿Te gusta la pizza _con_ helado?

Cuando Ford alzó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su sobrina, a Mabel le dio un vuelco en el corazón. En las historias románticas que leía, siempre había fantaseado que algo parecido le ocurriera. Que _el Romeo en cuestión_ levantaría _sensualmente_ la mirada para que conectaran sus caminos de las puertas para el acceso de sus almas.

—Mabel, he comido cosas _muy variadas_ por treinta años. Supongo que algo fuera de lo común no me hará daño —Terminó por sonreírle.

—… Sí… Claro —Se rio, avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

Desgraciadamente, Ford notó su incomodidad. Frunció el ceño mientras que el cerdito se apartaba suavemente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mabel?

—¡N-No! ¡Todo es perfecto! —Exclamó con los brazos estirados.

 _La escena en sí, fue perfecta_. Pero tuvo que arruinarlo con su comportamiento.

—Mabel, puedes confiar en mí —Posó suavemente su singular mano en su antebrazo.

 _¡Aaaaawwwnn~! ¡Es tan tierno!_ , pensó la castaña.

Pero no podía decirle que había cumplido una loca fantasía de su cabeza. Sería raro y estaría jodidamente mal.

—No pasa nada, tío Ford… De verdad —Jugó con sus dedos, pensando en una rápida excusa—. Pero, ya sabes… Espero que Dipper y Stan vuelvan pronto.

—No te preocupes —Le sonrió, presionando con afecto el antebrazo de su sobrina—. Pronto los tendremos de vuelta.

Mabel no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias por animarme, tío Ford! —No pudo evitar sus ganas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Como siempre, no calculó su fuerza y terminó _tacleando_ a su tío contra el suelo, pero ella no le soltó.

—Ups —Murmuró contra su hombro—. Perdón.

Escuchó una risa cansada de Ford.

—También estoy acostumbrado a que me lances al suelo, Mabel.

La castaña se carcajeó mientras se incorporaba y ayudando a su tío en el proceso. Mabel sabía que este comportamiento en Ford era un tanto inusual. Ser más dulce con ella, pero a la vez distante. Solía comportarse así cuando estaba preocupado por su seguridad.

—… ¿Tío Ford?

—¿Sí, Mabel? —Preguntó al comenzar a recoger los papeles que yacían en el suelo.

—Verás, yo —Jugó con los largos mechones de su cabello—… Me siento muy sola sin Dipper en mi habitación. Y me preguntaba si… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —Ford le había dado la espalda cuando terminó la frase, y notó automáticamente que sus hombros se habían alzado, tensos—. Umm, es algo tonto… Pero no quiero estar sola… Y tampoco quiero que estés solo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, y Mabel comenzaba a pensar que había sonado muy osada a su pregunta. Pero no pudo evitarlo, le gustaba la cercanía de su tío. Y ahora que estaban solos, era su oportunidad para forjar más el lazo que los unía.

Ford finalmente se giró con un suspiro.

—¿Tengo opción? —Terminó por sonreírle.

Mabel se rio.

— _Nope_.

Ugh, que susto. Creyó que la había regado…

* * *

—Mami está llorando.

Los niños miraban atentamente a la mujer llorando desconsoladamente, su rostro cubierto con sus manos. No importaba cuántas criaturas pequeñitas la rodearan, ninguno de ellos era _él_.

— _¿Dónde está mi bebé?_

* * *

No fueron los rayos del sol lo que despertaron a Mabel, fue que el cuerpo que la arrullaba se había tensado de una forma tan repentina que los brazos que la envolvían la apretaron con fuerza. La castaña soltó un jadeo por la falta de aire y por el calor. Abrió sus ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver la expresión incómoda y angustiada de Ford.

—Tío Ford —Le llamó suavemente—… Tío Ford —Agudizó un poco más su susurro, pero no parecía haber éxito.

Mabel liberó un brazo para acariciar con cuidado el bíceps de su tío de arriba hacia abajo, murmurándole que era solo una pesadilla y no tenía nada que temer.

 _Mi mente no se puede borrar con nada._

Entendía que las personas debían aceptar los malos recuerdos junto con los errores para aprender de ellos, sin embargo con el caso de su tío, a veces llegaba a dudar. Stanford solía murmurar cosas dolorosas entre sueños y le daban una gran pena en su corazón. La cordura de su tío corrió peligro durante años y temía que perdiera lo que era gracias a esas pesadillas.

Comenzó a respirar mejor cuando los brazos de Ford se relajaron y dejaron de estrangularla, aunque Mabel seguía muriendo de calor. Eran un sudoroso desastre. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de Ford, sin mencionar que su camisón se había subido hasta el estómago y la piel descubierta brillaba por la transpiración.

Contempló el rostro durmiente de su tío; ya se veía más calmado. Alzó su mano para acariciar con la parte trasera de su mano la línea de su mandíbula.

 _Ugh, por qué tenían que compartir la misma sangre…_

¡Era el paquete completo! Era brillante, valiente, pero misterioso como es sus novelas y tan tierno cuando se lo proponía. Pero no podía culpar al destino por esto. Era _su_ culpa. Ella no tenía por qué tener sentimientos románticos por un miembro de la familia. Aunque no es como si pudiese manipular lo que sentía.

Solo pasó…

Y tenerlo ahora joven en frente de ella, había aumentado sus esperanzas de gustarle, aunque sea temporalmente y solo por la atracción física, pero Ford no parecía estar interesada en ella en lo más mínimo.

Hizo un puchero mientras sus dedos viajaban por el cuero cabelludo del autor, quien soltó un suspiro por la sensación.

Mabel contuvo el aliento.

Una idea pasó por su mente, y quiso descartarla apenas se había asomado a su cabeza.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Era tan tentador…

 _Pero no estaba bien._

Él no lo sabría.

 _Seguía sin estar bien_.

Era solo una oportunidad. Quizás no la volvería a tener jamás.

Estiró un poco su cuerpo para que su rostro estuviera a la altura de su tío, y se estremeció cuando sus senos se frotaron contra el pecho de Ford. Un extraño calor se instaló en su zona baja y se sonrojó.

 _Eso había sido muy raro_.

Volvió a ver la cara del autor. Seguía dormido.

La mano que había acariciado su nuca bajo hasta posarla entre su cuello y su hombro.

Sin más, acercó su rostro al de él, estiró sus labios hasta que hicieron contacto con los que tenía en frente.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Saber que estaba cometiendo este desliz descaradamente la hacía sentir osada y _jodidamente_ bien. Presionó con más anhelo sus labios un segundo más y se separó con el corazón en la garganta.

¿Desde cuándo había aguantado la respiración?

No tenía idea, pero lo mejor era irse de allí antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo. Porque… Sí. Quería más.

— _Soy lo peor_ …—Murmuró para sí misma, se sentía horrorizada y a la vez feliz.

Odiaba las contradicciones, siempre terminaban de la peor manera.

Soltó un entrecortado suspiro y se apartó lo más delicado posible del cuerpo de su tío. Se levantó y abrió lentamente la puerta. Apenas había salido y la cerró, salió corriendo hacia su propia habitación.

.

Cuando se aseguró que los pasos de su sobrina se habían ido, Stanford Pines se incorporó de un salto de su cama. Con una avergonzada pero aterrada expresión, presionó su boca contra el dorso de su mano, aun sintiendo fresco el beso que Mabel se había atrevido a darle.

 _¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!_

* * *

 _D: Ford la descubrió! Cómo cambiará esto? Fingirá que no pasó nada o la enfrentará?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y hayan quedado satisfechos después de tanta espera._


	5. Chapter V

_Saludos, hermanos/as pecadores~_

 _Hemos vuelto a tomar el camino oscuro del incesto y todo eso xD Osea, otro capítulo._

 _Dedicado a Grenouille .DeLarge_

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls es de Alex Hirsch._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto tío-sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

 _Come Little Children._

 _~5~_

Stanford Filbrick Pines nunca fue popular entre las chicas.

Es más, nunca hubo una que le gustara lo suficiente como para desear algo más serio. La mayor parte de su vida estuvo enfocada en obtener el mayor conocimiento posible. Por otro lado, pensó que nunca habría alguien que se acercara a él de manera romántica porque siempre fue catalogado como un fenómeno. A nadie le gustaban las cosas fuera de lugar, así que él nunca perteneció en ningún círculo social, salvo el lazo fraternal que tuvo con Stan y el amistoso que tuvo con Fidds.

Por esa misma razón, no lograba encontrar ninguna razón lógica del por qué su sobrina le había robado un beso cuando pensó que estaba dormido.

No tenía sentido alguno. Eran familia, ella mejor que nadie debía saberlo. Él era… Mucho _más maduro_ que ella, la diferencia de edad era grande. Así que, ¿por qué? Hacía tanto que no tenía contacto con la población femenina de esa forma, que llegaba a sentirlo como algo muy inusitado.

Su primer y único beso fue en una fiesta de la Universidad. No recordaba mucho, McGucket lo había arrastrado y bebió más de la cuenta. A la mañana siguiente, su amigo le había contado que se había besado con una joven llamada Madeline. Recordó el contacto fantasma contra su boca, pero la sensación era lejana, irreconocible. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ahora su sobrina venía repentinamente a robarle un beso sin razón aparente.

Mabel siempre profesaba cariño hacia las personas que quería. Era normal que de vez en cuando se lanzara sobre ellos para abrazarlos o un simple beso en la mejilla. En un principio, él no pudo evitar avergonzarse por esos gestos, hasta la menor se había reído de su cara al ver su reacción. Gracias a la ciencia que ya había superado la timidez de los besos en la mejilla.

 _¿Pero en los labios?_

Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a hacerse un café lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no durmiese en un mes.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

Tenía dos opciones. Enfrentarla o simplemente dejar ir el tema tan rápido como había surgido en la mañana. Fue solo un choque de bocas, ¿qué tenía de especial? Su madre solía darle besos en la boca para molestarlo cuando era un niño. Eran gestos de cariño que también provenían de la familia.

 _¿Por qué se había sentido tan diferente?_

La vergüenza estuvo presente, sí. Pero el calor agradable que recorrió su cuerpo fue una reacción que había creído perdida tras haberse mudado a Gravity Falls.

Reprodujo la escena una vez más en su mente. Tuvo nuevamente una pesadilla y la voz de su sobrina lo había despertado. Agradeció el calor de su compañía, aunque notó lo sudorosos que estaban gracias a sus pieles pegadas. Su estado somnoliento trató de restarle importancia, así que no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, decidido a volver a dormir. Supuso que Mabel le seguiría, y no mostró incomodidad cuando la menor acarició la zona que delineaba su mandíbula. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo cuando sus dedos pasearon por su nuca.

Sin embargo, el momento en que Mabel contuvo la respiración, supo que algo andaba mal. Quiso abrir los ojos y preguntarle, mas la forma en que se movió después lo había dejado perplejo. El torso de Mabel se frotó sutilmente con el suyo cuando se movió para estar a la misma altura que él.

 _Eso no había sido un beso fraternal_.

Los labios de la estrella fugaz se habían presionado con tanto anhelo contra los suyos, que le costó bastante no moverse y hacer un escándalo.

Sus mejillas se calentaron nuevamente, frustrándolo.

—¡Hola, tío Ford!

El autor se giró rápidamente para encarar a su sobrina con una expresión de pánico puro. La enorme sonrisa de Mabel se borró.

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Descubriste algo del fantasma?

Parpadeó.

 _¡Claro, el fantasma! ¡UGH, IDIOTA!_

¿Por qué estaba tan ocupado pensando en tonterías, en lugar de enfocarse en lo que importaba más ahora?

Relajó su expresión y se sirvió una taza del líquido oscuro, incapaz de verla a la cara. Si bien tenía que encontrar la forma de salvar a todos, significaba: _nada de distracciones_. Por lo tanto, Mabel debía estar lejos de él.

—Todo está bien, Mabel —Carraspeó, esperando que su voz no se ahogara ante la forma en que se había cerrado su garganta—. Solo me asustaste.

—… Es cierto. Te pones muy paranoico después de las pesadillas.

Él no contestó, llevándose el borde de la taza a sus labios.

—… Pacífica y Grenda quieren quedarse aquí hasta que atrapemos al fantasma. Tienen miedo de ser atrapadas —El autor seguía dándole la espalda, causando un estrago en el estómago de Mabell—… ¿Pueden…?

—Por supuesto —Contestó rápidamente.

 _Mientras más gente presente para alejar a Mabel de él, MUCHO mejor._

—¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias! ¡Las llamaré enseguida! —Dijo al salir nuevamente de la cocina.

Ford soltó todo el aire contenido. Una parte de él no se sentía satisfecha con lo ocurrido.

* * *

—¿Pero cómo es?

—¡Tenía unos ojos brillantes! —Rodeó sus propios orbes con sus dedos—, aunque su piel parecía la de un zombi.

—¿Era asquerosa? —Pacífica hizo una mueca.

—Me refiero al color —Aclaró—. Porque en verdad era muuuuuy bonita. El tío Ford dijo que debía ser de la época donde se fundó el pueblo, a juzgar por su ropa.

La Northwest arrugó la nariz, incómoda ante el tema.

—Podríamos buscarla esta noche —Sugirió Grenda.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la castaña al rodear el cuello de ambas—. ¡Será una épica aventura de chicas!

—¿Tu tío no se enfadará?

—¡Tranquila! ¡El tío Ford inyectó café en sus venas! ¡Eso significa que estará toooooooooda la noche encerrado en el laboratorio! Así que nunca lo sabrá.

 _Además_ , pensó Mabel, _su tío estaba actuando de forma extraña_.

Por un segundo, pensó que la había descubierto, pero apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente. Fue por la pesadilla, él mismo le había dicho que estaba así por el mal sueño.

.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al visualizar algo fuera de lo común. Gravity Falls casi siempre vivió en la ignorancia de las rarezas gracias a esa extraña organización que borraba los recuerdos de lo que habían visto. Cuando esa grupo desapareció, había vuelto a seguir con su caza de niños para encontrar al verdadero.

Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Primero, una cabaña extraña en medio del bosque. Y lo otro, una mansión, no muy grande, también entre los frondosos árboles, pero más cerca del pueblo.

La criatura avanzó y sus puños se cerraron al reconocer el símbolo de la puerta.

— _Northwest_ …

Atravesó la puerta y la recorrió con rapidez, buscando alguna presencia. No hubo éxito alguno, estaba completamente deshabitado. Sintió algo llamándola en un rincón del último piso. Se elevó hasta llegar al cuarto sucio y abandonado.

La oscuridad no le fue problema. Ya su mera presencia era como una linterna para iluminar el sector.

Cuando vio qué estaba escondido allí, sus globos oculares resplandecieron de odio.

— _Northwest… Northwest…_ _¡Siempre son Northwest!_ —Rugió al contemplar las pinturas, especialmente una—. _¡NATHANIEL NORTHWEST! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI BEBÉ!_

* * *

—Vamos, estoy segura que él piensa en ti.

—Sí, claro.

—Pacífica —Grenda posó sus manos los hombros de la rubia—. A Dipper le gustas. ¡Es tan obvio!

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias a ti, superó su enfermizo amor por Wendy!

—¿Por qué lo llamas enfermizo?

—Tenía incontables fotos de ella debajo de su cama. No quiero imaginarme de dónde las consiguió —Las tres se estremecieron ante la idea—. Contigo es diferente. Es como una chica cuando escribe de ti en su diario —Se carcajeó—. Eso ya es mucho más parecido a un adolescente normal.

—Mabel, eres mi amiga, pero lamento decirte que nada te hace normal, ni a tu hermano —Rodó de ojos.

—¡Gracias! ¡Dipper estará feliz de saber que es único para tus ojos!

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, hemos hablado de mí, de Grenda y su novio —Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—…¿Por qué no nos hablas de ti?

Grenda sonrió y apoyó a la llama.

—¡Sí, Mabel! ¡Infórmanos de tu vida amorosa!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Chicas, saben que no soy popular entre los chicos!

—Puede ser, pero no cambia que te puede gustar uno. Es legal —Bromeó la rubia.

—… No sé si es legal…—Murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nada!

—Mabel —Insistió Pacífica, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es nada, lo juro. Solo estoy muy encantada con la historia que estoy leyendo en internet —Se rio escandalosamente para apartar el tema.

—Ugh, Mabel… Deja _wattpad,_ es un asco —Se quejó la rubia.

—¡Pero tienen las mejores historias de amor del mundo! —Espetó Grenda—. ¡Jamás leí historias como esas!

—¡Sí!

—Ajá… Y bueno, ¿de qué se trata la historia que lees?

Mabel presionó los labios. No podía mentirles a sus amigas por mucho tiempo si seguían insistiendo. De todas, Pacífica era más perspectiva, por lo que debía distraerla lo mayor posible.

—… Es un amor prohibido.

—¡Cool! —Chilló Grenda.

— _Clichés_ —Gruñó la rubia—. ¿De qué?

Bueno, no era exactamente una mentira. De verdad estaba leyendo una historia así.

 _Tal vez porque necesitaba consuelo de ellas_.

—Amor prohibido entre hermanos.

— _¡Eeeeeeeeeewwww!_ Mabel, me estás asustando.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Es buenísima!

—Los amores prohibidos se encuentran en las mejores historias. ¡Como _Romeo y Julieta_! —Exclamó Grenda—. ¿En qué parte estás? ¿Ya aceptaron sus sentimientos?

Mabel abrió la boca para negar, pero tuvo la extraña necesidad de pedirles consejo con respecto a lo ocurrido esa misma mañana.

—… Umm… Katie besó a su hermano mientras él dormía.

—¡Oooooh! ¡Aprovechándose a escondidas!

—… ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Pues tienes dos caminos —Comentó Pacífica con desinterés—. Si el hermano se entera, la decisión de enfrentarla caer en él, pero no es fácil. Estamos hablando de un miembro de la familia, ¿no?

—… Sí —Sonrió un poco—. Pero hablando en los casos hipotéticos… ¿Qué creen que pasaría si el hermano se entera?

—De seguro Lane la evadirá para aclarar sus sentimientos —Se cruzó de brazos—. De seguro corresponderá, pero si estuviésemos en el mundo real, dudo mucho que fuese así. Hasta creo que esa relación se rompería para siempre.

El corazón de Mabel se encogió de dolor ante esas palabras.

—… ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí.

Un largo silencio se formó en el trío.

—… ¿Pacífica? —Le llamó Grenda.

—¿Qué?

—… ¿Llamaste al protagonista Lane? ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así si tú _no_ lees esas cosas?

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron, sorprendida por su estupidez.

—¡LO SABÍA! ¡TE GUSTAN ESAS HISTORIAS!

—¡Claro que no!

* * *

 _Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, bebés. Lamento mi ausencia, mi computador murió y estuve trabajando xDDD_


	6. Chapter VI

_Holiiiiiii~_

 _Bienvenidos a la Sociedad Secreta del Incesto sin culpa (Estoy bromeando XD)_

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls es de Alex Hirsch._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto tío-sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

 _Come Little Children_

 _~6~_

* * *

—¡Esto será genial!

—Si algo sucede, las demandaré —Les amenazó la rubia de mala gana.

—¡Vamos, Pacífica! No me digas que volviste a ser cobarde.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada a Mabel y a Grenda.

—Una cosa es ser cobarde, y otra, no querer buscar problemas —Rodó de ojos.

—No te preocupes, estamos nosotras tres. Estaríamos mejor si Wendy estuviese aquí, pero ya saben —Suspiró—… ¡Además, todo estará bien mientras el tío Ford no lo descubra!

—¡Sí! —Grenda alzó su puño al aire.

Mabel les entregó las linternas a sus amigas mientras ella misma se quedaba con un objeto en especial.

—¿Esa no es la baratija que utilizó Dipper en mi antigua mansión? —La rubia alzó una ceja—. Se ve diferente.

—Oh~… El tío Ford le dio algunos toques —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¡En fin, vamos!

* * *

Ford apartó la tiza de su boca, estaba tan concentrado que había pasado por alto el haberla mordido. Cogió la taza de café y contempló su trabajo hecho en la pizarra.

 _CATEGORÍA 10_

Las letras eran grandes y bien hechas. Alrededor de ellas, apuntes y pequeñas notas estaban amontonadas entre sí.

No cabía duda que era un fantasma sumamente peligroso, poseía habilidades fuera de lo común. Pero bueno, no era algo tan extraño, cada fantasma tenía su _estilo_ por su forma de muerte y el porqué de su retención.

La cuestión era… ¿Cómo murió esa mujer? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no apareció antes?

Se levantó, dispuesto a enfrentar al fantasma por su cuenta y preguntarle directamente. Subió hasta el segundo piso de la zona subterránea para tomar todo el equipo necesario.

Pero faltaba algo.

—¿Dónde…?—Murmuró.

Entonces comprendió.

— _Mabel_.

Corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando por completo el ascensor y abrió la máquina de dulces de un solo empujón.

—¿Mabel? —La llamó. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El castaño presionó sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz, contando mentalmente para calmarse.

Agradeció que los hábitos tardasen en morir, pues al llevarse una mano a su bolsillo trasero, suspiró de alivio al sentir su fiel arma presente. Sin esperar más, salió corriendo de la cabaña.

* * *

—Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

—Mabel, detente. Llevas haciendo eso desde que salimos —Pacífica le tapó la boca.

—¡Mmmm! —Se quejó ella, para luego lamer la palma de la rubia.

—¡EEEWWWW! —Apartó rápidamente su mano—. ¡UGH, MABEL, QUÉ ASCO!

—Es el arma de Mabel —Le recordó Grenda—: Su propia saliva —Dejó de caminar—… Un momento. Este lugar me es familiar.

Mabel hizo una mueca.

—Aquí fue…

—… Donde viven los unicornios —Grenda completó con dramática seriedad.

—¿Unicornios? —Pacífica alzó una ceja.

—Es una historia sádica, es mejor que no la oigas —Mabel frunció el ceño con un sombrío mohín, pero después se suavizó para dar paso a la confusión—… El cabello de unicornio que protegía la cabaña fue destruido en el incendio del año pasado… Tal vez podríamos conseguir más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —Sonrió, pensando que su tío le agradecería el gesto—. Así la cabaña estará más segura para todas.

—Bien, me apunto —Pacífica se cruzó de brazos—. Además, son unicornios, no son la gran cosa.

—Si así lo quieres, Mabel, entonces me uno. No pueden encontrar al unicornio sin mí —Grenda se apuntó con orgullo—. Me sé de memoria el canto antiguo —Apenas terminó la oración, comenzó a recitar.

La tierra y las piedras se levantaron para dar paso a la elegante puerta que daba paso al _archienemigo_ de Mabel. Grenda se acercó y abrió la puerta.

—¡Agh! ¿Quién osa a entrar a nuestro territorio de esa manera tan…? ¡AAAHH! — _Celestabellebethabelle_ miró con horror a cierta castaña que le había roto la nariz, arrancado las pezuñas y las pestañas—. ¡Tú!

—Tú —Escupió ella con desdén.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Les dimos todos nuestros tesoros para que no volvieran! —Pacífica dudó de sus palabras, recorrió con la mirada los alrededores y estaban lleno de cofres.

—Tenemos una buena razón para estar aquí —Le sonrió—. Queremos más cabello, y espero que sea en buenos términos —Alzó su puño.

—¡Claro que no! ¿No tuvieron suficiente la última vez? —El unicornio la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡No tienes poder sobre mí, ni de mi cabello! ¡No esta vez! ¡Fuera! ¡Y la próxima vez que te atrevas a venir, ugh, hazlo sin zapatos, por favor!

—¿Vinimos por esto? —Intervino Pacífica—. ¿Por un caballo con mal gusto?

—¡¿Mal gusto?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Tengo mejor gusto que tú —Alzó su mentón con soberbia—. Mi cabello vale más que el tuyo —Tomó uno de sus mechones y lo enredó entre dedos.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Mi cabello es mágico!

—El mío es perfecto. No necesita magia para serlo.

—¿Qué haces, Pacífica? —Grenda le susurró en su oído.

La rubia solo les guiñó el ojo, dándoles a entender que no intervinieran.

—Tengo a los mejores estilistas que se encargan de dejar mi cabello en este estado —Acercó un mechón al rostro de la criatura—. Es como el oro, o el sol. Y huele mucho mejor que tu ungüento a hierbas.

Celestabellebethabelle estaba hipnotizado viendo el brillante cabello de la joven Northwest. No podía negar el hecho de que su cabello estaba bien cuidado y muy bello.

—Te propongo algo —Se apartó unos pasos—. Yo te traigo a los mejores estilistas para que arreglen ese desastre que tienes, pero tienes que pagarme.

—… Mmm, ¡bien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero cinco cofres y algo de tu cabello —El unicornio frunció el ceño—. Mis trabajadores necesitan saber en qué estado se encuentra su cabello para mejorarlo, ¿no? —Sonrió, triunfante.

* * *

 _Cinco minutos después…_

* * *

—No puedo creer que te haya creído —Murmuró Grenda mientras cargaba dos cofres en cada brazo.

Mabel aún se estaba riendo de lo ocurrido, no podía creer que Pacífica había hecho algo tan bajo. Pero era un unicornio, eso era tolerable.

—¡Eres la mejor! —Cesó su risa—. Pero, ¿para qué los tesoros?

—Para mí, claro —Se encogió de hombros—. Tres cofres con míos —Sonrió finalmente—. Los otros dos son de ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?!

Ambas abrazaron a la rubia.

—¡Gracias!

—¡UGH, suéltenme! ¡O las demandaré!

Mabel iba agregar algo más, pero se detuvo al visualizar una silueta en el bosque. Detuvo rápidamente sus pasos.

—¿Dipper?

El niño la ignoró, o tal vez no le oyó. La joven Pines se acercó a él, seguida de sus amigas. Posó su mano en su hombro. Él se volteó rápidamente. Los ojos de Mabel se agrandaron.

—… ¿Tío Stan?

El niño se soltó de ella de un manotazo y la miró desafiante.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Tú quieres lastimar a mamá! —Mabel parpadeó confundida, pero no quiso rendirse.

—T-Tío Stan, soy yo. Soy Mabel.

Sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver, pero no pudo evitar recordar el _Weirdmaggedon_. Stan había perdido todos sus recuerdos y su corazón había quedado destrozado. Y ahora, que ese niño, que el pequeño Stan, tampoco la recordara, le resultaba… Doloroso.

—Vamos, tío Stan…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Le gritó antes de echarse a correr.

—¡Espera! —Se levantó para alcanzarle, pero una mano jaló de su muñeca y se lo impidió.

La castaña se giró, dispuesta a pelear con sus amigas, pero calló enseguida al encontrarse con los ojos de Stanford Pines. Tenía una severa expresión en su rostro, pero tras haber presenciado eso, había suavizado el ceño. Mabel miró la mano de su tío, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se sentía estúpida por querer llorar por algo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo.

—… Señor Pines, trajimos cabello de unicornio para la cabaña —Decidió romper el incómodo silencio Grenda.

—Fue idea de Mabel —Pacífica continuó.

Ford las miró de reojo, para después volver a ver a su sobrina.

—Agradezco esto, niñas. Pero esa no fue la verdadera razón por la que salieron del bosque a estas horas de la noche, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, ninguna fue capaz de mentir en la cara del autor. Era demasiado listo como para siquiera intentarlo.

* * *

—Estás arruinando mi dieta balanceada —Gruñó Pacífica.

—Vamos, nunca comes pizza —insistió Mabel.

—Desde que me quedé aquí, solo hemos ingerido eso y también helado.

—¡Pero es lo mejor!

—¡No para mi figura!

—Vamos, Paz. Date el gusto de que estamos libres de compañía masculina por una temporada. Solo nos falta Candy —Grenda suspiró con tristeza.

—La recuperaremos, Grenda —Le consoló Mabel—. Debe enterarse de las actualizaciones en _wattpad._

—¡Sí, tienes razón!

—No puedo con esto —La rubia negó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes al menos servirme un vaso de agua? —Suplicó.

—¡Claro! —Mabel se incorporó, cogiendo el vaso vacío de la rubia y salió de la habitación.

—¡Al fin algo sano! —Agradeció la rubia.

Mabel bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, pero se detuvo abruptamente para notar que Ford se encontraba allí, sentado con una taza de café. La castaña planeó dirigirse al baño y sacar el agua de allí, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Mabel?

—¡Hola, tío Ford! —Fingió una de las más grandes sonrisas.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, Pacífica está harta de la comida chatarra. Pero es lo único que hay, así que le traeré agua.

—Ya veo, pero… Quería preguntarte si _de verdad_ estás bien.

La sonrisa de la castaña se borró, pasando a la confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… Cuando encontraste a Stan, te veías muy…

—Oh, _eso_ —Entrecerró los ojos—… Hummm… No… No lo sé —Se rascó la nuca, incómoda—. Siempre que pienso en eso, me pongo triste. Todos fuimos unos torpes.

Ford no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron hacia las piernas desnudas de su sobrina. Recordó vagamente el contacto de ellas, enredadas con las suyas la mañana que…

Detuvo abruptamente el camino que llevaban esos pensamientos.

 _Qué. Demonios._

Necesitaba distraerse. Pronto.

—¿Tío Ford? —Mabel había notado que el castaño había formado una enorme mueca en su rostro—… ¿Sigues enojado porque salimos sin permiso?

 _Eso es_.

—Es peligroso —Carraspeó un poco—, debiste haberme avisado que saldrías.

—No nos hubieses dejado —infló sus mofletes.

—Mabel —Le reprendió—. Pudiste haberte convertido en una niña y perder todos tus recuerdos. ¿Querías eso?

—No, pero…

— _Sin peros_ —Le cortó—. Pusiste incluso a tus amigas en peligro, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Mabel apretó los puños.

—Antes solías dejarme hacerlo.

—Eso era antes, Mabel. No estaba muy actualizado con esta dimensión —Entrecerró los ojos—. Y no me contestes de esa forma.

—Estoy segura que el tío Stan nos hubiese dejado —Soltó de repente con molestia.

— _Mabel_.

—¡Ni siquiera sería así! ¡A Dipper lo hubieses dejado ir sin pensarlo! —Le reprochó, alzando la voz.

—¡Mabel, ya basta! —Se levantó.

La castaña dejó el vaso en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Pensó que ya habían pasado por esa etapa donde solían preferir a Dipper sobre ella. ¡Tal parece que aún no era así! ¿Por qué su tío de repente la había restringido tanto? Vio de reojo a Ford acariciarse las sienes.

—Mabel, hago esto por tu bien. El poder de ese espíritu es enorme, por esa razón estoy tan preocupado.

Ella negó.

—No es solo eso —Le contradijo—. Has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente… ¡Más extraño de lo usual! —Alzó los brazos dramáticamente.

Y era cierto, desde que le había robado un beso a su tío, pareciera como si hubiese alterado su personalidad a…

 _Oh_.

No supo si odiar o apreciar el hecho de que Dipper le enseñara a ser más perspectiva en algunas cosas, pero _¿por qué justo ahora?_

Ford supo lo que su sobrina estaba pensando, los ojos de la menor se agrandaron para caer en cuenta que él ya sabía lo que había hecho. Mabel retrocedió con las piernas temblorosas mientras se cubría la boca, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo del horror y la vergüenza.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando las mejillas de su propio tío se colorearon un poco y sus ojos evadieron los suyos.

* * *

Pacífica bajó las escaleras, exasperada que Mabel se estuviese demorando tanto. Si el agua que traía era del baño, juraba que iba a…

Detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo el aire tenso. Miró de lejos la espalda de su amiga y a su tío.

 _¿Estarían peleando por lo ocurrido?_

Se acercó un poco más para averiguarlo, pero se quedó de piedra al oír la gruesa pero suave voz de Stanford Pines.

—¿Por qué me besaste, Mabel?

* * *

 _La cagué mucho XD? Fue todo un desmadre escribir esto jajajajajaja espero que les haya gustado, pecadores! Y nos reuniremos en esta caverna oscura a contar más historias llenas de incesto cuando actualice._

 _Bye!_


	7. Chapter VII

_Perdonen la demora :c perdí la onda de esta historia… Pero ya la recuperé muajajá_

 _DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls es propiedad completade Alex Hirsch._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Incesto tío-sobrina, próximamente lemon y lenguaje vulgar. Si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS._

* * *

 _Come Little Children._

 _~7~_

* * *

Ford y Pacífica pegaron un salto de la sorpresa cuando Mabel se había echado a llorar escandalosamente. La rubia se pegó más a la pared, tratando de no ser descubierta.

Stanford no sabía qué hacer. La última vez que la había visto llorar así, fue cuando Stanley había perdido sus recuerdos. Avanzó torpemente hacia su sobrina y posó sus manos en sus temblorosos hombros. Mabel cubría su rostro con sus manos, no queriendo mostrar su cara al autor. Él solo tendió a suspirar y la abrazó, recargando su mentón en su cabeza. La estrella fugaz escondió su cara en el rostro de su tío y siguió sollozando, pero de una forma más calmada.

—Mabel…—La llamó nuevamente.

—¡No! —Le cortó rápidamente ella—… Por favor, no me odies…

Él alzó una ceja, sorprendido por sus palabras. Pero comprendió enseguida a qué se refería. No tenía pruebas concretas, debía oírlo de su propia boca.

—… Mabel… Nunca te odiaría. Eres mi sobrina —se separó un poco para mirarla y sonreírle, pero Mabel solo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza—. Eres mi familia, sería incapaz de odiarte…

—Pero lo harás cuando te diga…

Sabía a qué se refería.

Tenía que preguntarle por qué. _Tal vez_ … Era solo su imaginación. Estaba exagerando.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Mabel?

 _Tal vez…_

—Porque…

 _Tal vez…_

—Si lo digo me odiarás… Y… Eres todo un cerebrito… Tú sabes de _qué_ hablo…

Pacífica respiraba tan lento que sus pulmones le exigían un poco más de aire o más ánimo al trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo. Todo encajaba: Mabel no tenía una relación con nadie, le interesaban las historias de los amores imposibles, y siempre notó que su comportamiento variaba mucho cuando el autor estaba cerca.

Sin embargo, entendió muy bien las razones de la castaña para ocultarlo. Era algo _moralmente_ horrible. Es decir, Stanford podía perfectamente triplicar su edad si se comparaba con Mabel. ¡Y eran parientes! No había forma en que estuvieran juntos.

El corazón de Ford palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho y sus manos sudaban. La pizca de esperanza se había desvanecido cuando su sobrina había pronunciado esas atroces palabras. Era cierto: sabía a qué se refería. No quiso aceptarlo hasta ahora.

—… Mabel…—Susurró casi sin aire—… Esto puede ser pasajero, no…-

—Ya casi son tres años —su voz le cortó con exasperación.

—Mabel…

Se sentía realmente preocupado por el hecho de que su sobrina tuviese esos sentimientos por él, pero, por otro lado, se sentía grandemente alagado. Muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente y solo Mabel podía contestarlas. Algunas eran muy vergonzosas, así que prefirió callar y apartarse de ella.

—Mabel —comenzó, con la voz agitada—, hablaremos de esto después —ella alzó la mirada—. Una vez que Stan y Dipper vuelvan…

—¡No! —La castaña se escandalizó y negó frenéticamente la cabeza—. Tío Ford… No le digas a Stan… Ni… Ni a Dipper. Te lo suplico —Sollozó, desesperada—. Entiendo que me odies por lo que hice, fue sin querer… Pero no quiero que mi hermano me odie. No lo soportaría.

—No tengo planeado decirles —la calmó, acariciando sus sienes. Esto era demasiado para él—. Me refiero a que, primero, debemos rescatarlos. Es nuestra prioridad.

—Oh… Claro —se sonrojó, apenada. Secó las lágrimas que habían escapado de su rostro y retrocedió—… Entonces, ¿qué hago? No creo que sea de mucha ayuda para ti —sonó más amargada de lo que pensó.

Stanford suspiró.

—Necesito estar solo —declaró—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mientras, tú estarás con tus amigas —ordenó. Mabel asintió sin más.

Pacífica negó con la cabeza y se fue lo más silenciosa posible de allí. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de los gemelos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Y Mabel?

—La vi conversando con su tío, así que preferí darles privacidad —mintió—. De seguro están hablando de lo que pasó en la tarde —tal vez no era del todo una mentira.

—¿Crees que el señor Pines perdone a Mabel?

Si la rubia era honesta, no tenía idea.

—… Quizá —murmuró.

—¿Y tú por qué tardaste tanto?

—Fui al baño.

—¿Y tanto te demoraste? —se rio.

—¿Tienes idea de cuantas capas de papel tuve que utilizar para tapizar ese horrible retrete? —recuperó un poco de su humor y se burló.

Cinco minutos después, Mabel volvió con una enorme sonrisa y siguieron charlando de cosas femeninas. Pacífica la regañó porque había olvidado su vaso con agua y se rieron de otras tonterías. A la hora de dormir, Mabel estaba hecha un ovillo durmiendo en el suelo al lado de Grenda. Waddles dormía cómodamente en la cama de su dueña, y Pacífica se encontraba acostada en la cama de Dipper.

La joven Northwest no podía cerrar los ojos. La noticia le había llegado como un balde de agua fría. Un dicho muy usado, pero cierto. Se imaginaba miles de escenarios y ninguno daba sentido. Sus ojos miraron el rostro dormido de Mabel y recordó sus palabras.

Temía que Dipper la odiara por… sentirse de esa forma.

—Pero tú no lo harías… Verdad, ¿Mason? —murmuró a la nada.

Ellos eran Pines. Eran… raros por naturaleza. Estaba segurísima que todos tenían algunos fetiches extraños. ¿Por qué Mabel sería la única?

Esa conclusión la confortó un poco, así que decidió irse a dormir.

* * *

Ford apartó los papeles y ocultó su rostro en sus manos. No podía concentrarse con la cabeza en otro lado. La conversación con Mabel no dejaba de volver a su mente y se estaba hartando. Había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero a la vez no quería. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que vivía actualmente… ¡para que se sumara esto!

Mabel era la primera chica que se le declaraba. ¡No sabía qué hacer en este tipo de cosas!

Alzó la cabeza al oír el teléfono sonar desde el piso de arriba. Soltó un gruñido y subió rápidamente. No quería despertar a las adolescentes que descansaban.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Stanford! ¡Ve-ven aquí, favor!_ —la voz chillona y temblorosa de Fiddleford logró asustarlo un poco.

—¡¿Fidds?! ¿Qué ocurre?

— _¡DAME A MI BEBÉ, NORTHWEST!_

—¡No soy un Northwest! —gritó el anciano—. ¡Ese fantasma está aquí! ¡Y necesito ayuda!

—Bien. ¡Iré enseguida!

El castaño soltó el teléfono, cogió el radar y un espejo de plata. Salió corriendo de la cabaña, olvidando dejar la puerta cerrada.

* * *

 _Qué pasará ahora? Fidds está en problemas u,u_

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Bye!_


	8. Chapter VIII

_Hola, bebés! Adivinen quién volvió al lado oscuroooo~_

 _DISCLAIMER: GF es propiedad absoluta de Alex Hirsch._

 _ADVERTENCIA: incesto tío-sobrina, próximamente lemon, lenguaje vulgar. Si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS._

* * *

 _Come Little Children_

 _~8~_

* * *

Cuando Mabel bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, no le sorprendió no ver su tío sentado leyendo un libro como de costumbre. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se revolvía el cabello.

La había regado.

En primer lugar, nunca debió robarle un beso a su tío… ¡ni siquiera debió pedirle dormir juntos! Ya era una adolescente, se suponía que ella no tenía por qué recurrir a él para esas cosas…

Bueno, ella le gustaba ser única.

—Mabel, ¿dónde está tu tío? —la voz de Grenda la trajo a la realidad. Se giró a verla y a Pacífica, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

—Debe estar en su laboratorio. Ya saben, preparando algo genial para rescatar a Dipper, a Stan y a los demás —movió sus manos con naturalidad—. En fin, ¿quieren algo de pizza para desayunar?

—Creo que no podré volver a comer eso en una buena temporada —Pacífica rodó de ojos—. Planeaba volver a mi casa a buscar _comida real_ , aunque no me agrada la idea de ir sola.

— ¡Yo iré contigo! —Se ofreció Grenda—. Mabel puede quedarse con su tío y con Waddles.

La castaña se entristeció. Quedarse sola con Ford era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Llegaba a pensar que su relación se había arruinado por completo por los incestuosos sentimientos que profesaba hacia él. Pacífica frunció el ceño, pero omitió comentario al respecto. La rubia accedió a la idea de su robusta amiga y ambas salieron armadas, despidiéndose brevemente de Mabel y agregando que volverían pronto.

Mabel soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en la mesa, contemplando los asientos vacíos. Decir que se sentía sola era poco. Además, la melancolía y decepción que al invadían no podía compartirla con nadie. Aunque confiara y amara con todo su corazón a su hermano y a Stan, ella jamás sería capaz de contarles algo así… _tan inmoral_ …

El chillido de Waddles provocó que pegara un brinco del susto. Su cerdito alzó sus patitas delanteras para apoyarse sobre sus piernas y morder insistentemente su camisón.

—Tranquilo, Waddles… Dime qué sucede —lo acarició para calmarlo.

El animal solo emitió otro sonido de alerta y se apartó de Mabel para salir corriendo. La castaña no tardó en averiguar que su adorado Waddles quería que lo siguiera. Pronto, lo alcanzó y ambos corrieron por el bosque.

Cuando divisó lo que había en medio del territorio de las hadas, Mabel soltó un grito.

— ¡Tío Ford!

La adolescente corrió hacia su tío inconsciente y lo movió un poco. Hizo un gesto torcido al ver el horrible raspón que tenía sobre su ceja derecha. La sangre había manchado su ojo y parte de su mejilla. Y a juzgar por las prendas enrojecidas, estaba segura que no era la única herida que tenía. Tomó con cuidado su cabeza y la recostó en su regazo.

— ¿Tío Ford? ¿Puedes oírme?

El autor soltó una maldición y tensó la mandíbula. Con pesar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los preocupados de su sobrina.

—Mabel…

Ella sonrió con alivio.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… bien —gruñó al sentarse y llevarse su mano a la herida de su rostro—. La juventud es impresionante —murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Él iba a abrir la boca, pero al cerró rápidamente y miró el césped con una expresión de commpleto remordimiento.

—… ¿Tío Ford?

Él suspiró.

—Fidds me llamó, ese fantasma estuvo en su casa… traté de… —negó con la cabeza.

La castaña hizo una mueca de tristeza y solo tendió a abrazarlo por detrás.

—Anímate, tío Ford —sonrió un poco—. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Rescataremos a Dipper, a Stan, al viejo Mcgucket y a todos los demás. Creo en nosotros.

Ford se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pero sonrió un poco cuando Waddles se acercó a él y frotó su mejilla contra su mano.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Mabel —se giró para sonreírle. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se apartó de él—. Por cierto… tus amigas están en la cabaña, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no —negó—. Pacífica fue a su casa porque no teníamos nada que desa…—frenó sus palabras al ver el pánico surgir en el rostro de su tío.

—Oh, no… ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Debemos ir para allá! ¡Vamos! —se incorporó de un salto y jaló de la mano de su sobrina para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, seguidos del cerdito de la _estrella fugaz_.

* * *

El grito de horror de Pacífica se oyó a lo lejos, seguido de otro, pero esta vez de Granda.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Mabel notó con espanto que, esta vez, el fantasma no pretendía encoger a Pacífica, sino que la estaba estrangulando. La rubia derramaba lágrimas de desesperación y miedo, incapaz de seguir respirando. Ford actuó rápido y sacó un arma láser y disparó. Para sorpresa de Mabel, este atravesó a su amiga, pero le dio al fantasma directamente en el rostro.

La mujer espectro soltó un chillido de dolor y soltó a Pacífica. Mabel corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a sentarse. La joven Northwest respiraba entrecortadamente, aliviada.

— _¡Tú!_ —el fantasma se dirigió a Ford.

—¡Tío Ford, cuidado!

El castaño frunció el ceño y disparó un par de veces más. Uno se estrelló en el estómago y el otro en su pierna. El espíritu rugió de dolor y se encogió.

—Largo de aquí. ¡Fuera! —le ordenó.

— _Protegiendo a una Northwest… qué asco me dan, todos ustedes… ¡Vamos!_

Mabel finalmente notó a una pequeña Grenda seguir al fantasma y desaparecer en los frondosos árboles. Dirigió su mirada hacia Pacífica, quien temblaba violentamente.

—Pacífica… no fue tu culpa…

—Ella se interpuso… ella me protegió y yo…

La castaña entrecerró los ojos. Pacífica siempre se mostraba orgullosa y prepotente. No importaba la situación, ella quería mantener su maquillaje de hielo. Sin embargo, ahora que casi fue asesinada por un espectro y que Grenda fue capturada, la rubia no tenía fuerzas para recomponerse.

—Los rescataremos. A todos —les sonrió a ella y a su tío.

Pacífica ya no quiso hablar. Fue ayudada por su amiga y, cargando otro bolso, llegaron a la cabaña. Era el lugar más seguro que tenían y, a partir de ese momento, tratarían de salir lo menos posible.

* * *

—Pacífica se siente mucho mejor —anunció Mabel al entrar a la habitación de su tío.

Había limpiado con vehemencia la tina del baño para ofrecerle a su amiga un baño de burbujas para relajarla lo suficiente y calmar sus nervios. Después de un largo rato insistiendo, había logrado convencerla y después se fue a su habitación.

—Qué bien, esperemos que no corra más peligro después de esto —murmuró mientras se vendaba su muñeca derecha.

—Nos preocuparemos de eso después —se sentó al borde de su cama, a su lado—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí —sonrió—. Se ve peor de lo que es realmente —mostró los rasguños y y golpes en sus muñecas, brazos, torso y rostro.

Ford notó otro punto de ese espíritu. Era capaz de rejuvenecer, no _rebobinar la edad_ de las personas. Días atrás, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, notó que sus cicatrices seguían presentes en su piel, así que el hecho de perder recuerdos y la juventud no estaban relacionados.

Mabel apartó sus manos en silencio de sus heridas y ella las trató con una sonrisa.

—Esa cosa… ¿cuándo la hiciste? No golpeó a Pacífica…

— ¿Te refieres a esto? —Le mostró el arma—. Bueno, estamos enfrentando un categoría diez. Necesitábamos algo de gran poder, pero que solo la afectara a ella.

—Es brillante —admiró el arma sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin embargo, todo el aire reconfortante se había ido tras guardar silencio. Mabel tenía sus labios presionados, incapaz de decir algo. Ford, por otro lado, al notar nuevamente que se encontraba solo con su sobrina, un gran nerviosismo lo invadió.

No podía entenderlo… y le frustraba ser incapaz de hacerlo.

 _¿Por qué?_

—… ¿M-Mabel? —balbuceó antes de que su mente lo detuviera.

Ella le oía, sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero sus manos seguían aferradas a su brazo lastimado. Ford sintió sus palmas sudar y su rostro hervir. La camisa de mangas cortas que usaba ya no era tan fresca como creyó.

— ¿Quieres hablar de _eso_? —percibió la ansiedad en su voz.

—… si no quieres…

— ¡No! —le cortó. Ford la miró sorprendido y Mabel se sonrojó—… Es que… tienes que admitirlo. Esto es tan _raro_ …

Ford le dio la razón en su mente. Cerró los ojos y meditó unos segundos.

—Yo… que-quería saber… por qué…

El corazón de Mabel martillaba fuertemente en su pecho. Su estómago revolvía todos sus pensamientos y sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre.

—… ¿Qué ves en mí, Mabel? —terminó suspirando.

Mabel parpadeó, algo asombrada por su pregunta. Esperaba algo diferente, pero, al menos, era una respuesta sencilla.

—Umm… —jugó con sus dedos nerviosa—. _¿Por qué no debería?_

Esa pregunta lo descolocó por completo. Miró a Mabel, pero su sobrina se negaba a mirarlo. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa en toda su vida. ¡Ni siquiera con los chicos con los que había coqueteado los veranos anteriores!

—Eres… el paquete completo a todas mis locas fantasías para tener un amor de verano, ¿sabes? —su volumen de voz era bajo y suave, esperando que ni las paredes la oyeran—. Eres inteligente, misterioso, valiente... además… umm… pues…—sus dedos se enredaron, poniéndola de los nervios—… bueno, lo del beso… se me escapó… como rejuveneciste, pensé que… tal vez… podría gustarte aunque sea de forma física…

Por un segundo, Ford pudo jurar que su mente estuvo en blanco.

—Mabel…

—Creo que… lo que más me gusta, pero a la vez me entristece, de todo esto… es que es… _imposible_. Ya sabes lo que dicen: _no hay nada más dulce que lo prohibido_.

La última frase provocó un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Sentía su rostro en llamas, no sabía si reírse o gritar.

No sabía nada… no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación. _Una vez_ , vivió algo similar, pero él huyó de ese tema y nunca más supo de él. ¿Qué sabía él de los sentimientos? Era lo que menos podía manejar…

Sin embargo, las sensaciones eran diferentes; identificar eso lo reconfortó un poco.

 _La primera vez_ , había estado horrorizado con la idea, hasta se sintió _herido_ y _furioso_.

Ahora… lo único que lo envolvía era el manojo de nervios y las extrañas sensaciones que habían despertado desde que su sobrina le había robado un beso.

—Tío Ford.

Él la miró. Mabel se acercó más a él con anhelo en sus ojos.

— ¿Podrías…?

Ford se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Mabel en su rodilla.

—… ¿Podríamos hacer un experimento de esto?

 _¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

 _:V_


End file.
